Puppy Love
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Naruto was found sleeping under a tree after a tough training session. Sasuke found the blonde irresistible in his sleep. Will it take a toll on the raven haired boy's restraint? What happens when Naruto awakens?


Puppy Love

**Summary: Naruto was found sleeping under a tree after a tough training session. Sasuke found the blonde irresistible in his sleep. Will it take a toll on the raven haired boy's restraint? What happens when Naruto awakens? Fluffy SasuNaru 3 First SasuNaru fic. Reviews make me happy ^_^**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Kakashi had been tough on the blonde. Naruto had gotten five minutes of rest time while Kakashi left to 'attend to urgent matters' which Naruto was thankful for. What he would not do for the kind Iruka sensei! Apparently, no one else other than that kind man is capable of controlling the masked ninja. Naruto thanked his stars as Iruka gave him a sly wink before turning away with an eager Kakashi trailing behind.

Naruto sighed as he slumped to the ground in an undignified manner. He didn't care if anyone saw him. Legs were limp and sprawled across the sparse grass beneath the ample shade the 500 year old tree provided.

It was always the aftermath of training that got to Naruto. Guaranteed, Kurama's chakra made healing much faster. That did not mean Naruto got used to the pain. The cuts and bruises were already healing but the muscle ache that always sets in at the later part was never counted into Kurama's healing factor.

The wind blew gently and Naruto found himself lulled into sleep by an unheard lullaby. His breathing slowed and eyelids became heavy. The lowered so slowly as if the blue eyes refused to be hidden from the world. Unfortunately, exhaustion won over and Naruto's head rested against the tree with arms propping it up comfortably, oblivious to the world.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Sasuke walked out from the Uchiha compounds and headed for the woods. It was a fine day with lovely weather and Sasuke thought it would be a waste to spend it indoors. He had heard about Naruto's training and thought he would spy on the beautiful blonde a little.

"Just a little," he promised himself before heading towards the training grounds.

The clearing came into view a little while later and Sasuke found his heart beating a little faster than it should. He gulped and told his hammering heart to calm down. Forcing the emotions back into his small chest, Sasuke fixed a poker face before faking a stroll to the place where Naruto was supposed to be.

Instead of being greeted by the army of Narutos, Sasuke found himself frowning. Where was the blonde boy?

Activating Sharingan, Sasuke scouted the open clearing and just as he was about to lose hope, he found the boy asleep against an old tree.

A sigh of relief almost escaped his lips but he controlled it. He was the Uchiha Sasuke and he did not worry, even if the tension from his body gave it away. Calmer now with almost a faint smile on his lips, the raven haired ninja took quiet steps and closed the distance that separated them.

Sasuke knew at the back of his mind that staying for too long would be a bad thing. However, before he could do anything, his body reacted and he knelt down beside the sleeping jinchuriki. His hand brushed strands of hair obscuring the angelic face. Sasuke's breath hitched.

His fingers lingered at the hairline and slowly traced the contours of the sleeping boy's face. Sasuke gulped unconsciously and felt his treacherous heart speeding up. Trembling a little at the things he was doing to the boy in his sleep made the Uchiha slap himself silly mentally. However, he had no notion of stopping as he gave in to the desire of skin contact.

A warm hand cupped Naruto's angular jawline tenderly. Sasuke felt heat radiating from their contact. He wanted more. Sliding his palm lower, his thumb brushed across soft lips that were slightly parted in the blonde boy's sleep. Sasuke licked his lips nervously as he ran his fingers across the lips a few times.

Hesitantly, he delved the tip of his thumb into the parted lips to feel teeth behind. Naruto let out a small moan in his sleep and darted out his tongue to lick the finger. Sasuke blushed. What could Naruto possibly be thinking?

Unfortunately, logic had no say in the things Sasuke did. Making use of the opportunity, Sasuke massaged the tongue as Naruto sucked on it lightly. Unlike usual, Sasuke was too immersed in the warped act and failed to notice the blonde stirring.

Naruto felt something strange and his sleep wore off. He mentally cursed. If only he had not awakened, he would still be able to savor that unique dream ramen. It tasted strangely of metal and tomatoes but ramen is ramen and Naruto isn't one to complain about it.

His long eyelashes fluttered as his eyes came to focus. The sun was setting which indicated Naruto had been asleep for a good number of hours. That wasn't the first thing on Naruto's mind though. He felt something fluffy in his mouth and spluttered. The creature on his lap whimpered and Naruto stared at it curiously. It was a puppy without question and it wasn't Akamaru. Naruto took in the cuteness of the puppy before him.

It was a black German Shepard and Naruto nearly squealed in delight as it blinked. A broad grin blinded the puppy as Naruto grabbed it without hesitation and proceeded to cuddle it.

Meanwhile, Sasuke panicked. He had not expected Naruto to wake up and the first thing he did was to turn himself into a dog. "Ninjitsu isn't used for this…" Sasuke face palmed mentally. However in his frenzy, it was the best he could do. He yelped in surprised when Naruto picked him up suddenly. The blonde boy had cuddled him in his dog form and gushed out words that Sasuke would never have the chance to hear in his entire life.

"Oh my God! You are so adorable~ I love you!" Naruto exclaimed as he cuddled the cute puppy. Sasuke blushed mentally at the forwardness in declaration of affection the blonde was showing. However, an idea formed in his head and Sasuke smirked.

A puff of smoke later, Naruto came to stare at a smirking Sasuke in place of a puppy in his arms. Sasuke's face was so close to his and the blonde could not help but blush tremendously.

"Te-teme! What are you doing here?!" the blonde stuttered, trying desperately to cover his embarrassment and surprise with faked anger. It was not fooling Sasuke though.

"What a miserable attempt…" the Uchiha chuckled silently. Naruto fidgeted under the predatory gaze. "Why? I was merely listening to your bold profession of love for me. I'm hurt though. You could say it to a puppy but you wouldn't admit it to me."

Naruto spluttered, lost for words. Sasuke leaned in closer so their breaths now mixed. "What now, usaratonkachi? Forgot your words?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but was taken by surprised as Sasuke went for the kill.

The kiss was like a sea of fire, relentless and Sasuke did not give in to Naruto's protest. The struggle was drowned in the waves of passion from a dominant Uchiha. All Naruto could do was to cling onto the sleeves of the raven haired ninja and prevent himself from slipping to heaven.

They parted much later for oxygen and Sasuke took a good look at his masterpiece. "I love you. Won't you tell me that?"

Naruto's heart threatened to stop beating at the needy look in Sasuke's eyes. His resistance melted and the words left his mouth before he could stop them. "I love you."

Sasuke blushed at the words. He had teased the blonde but never expected them to come true. Naruto watched in fascination as Sasuke's usual complexion turned crimson. Naruto smiled and then it became a mischievous grin. He whispered in Sasuke's ear once more, "I love you."

Before Sasuke could recover from the 'attack', Naruto released a new barrage of 'I love you's rendering the Uchiha helpless to the confessions.

A hand silenced the confessions and Sasuke breathed hard. He was almost unable to move and the hand that now covered the jinchuriki's mouth trembled. "Enough already… I get it."

Naruto smiled and gently removed the hand. "You were just a little lonely, no?" Sasuke made no attempt to answer but Naruto understood. He hugged the Uchiha with all his affection. "I missed you too."

With understanding in both their eyes, their lips met once more as the sun dipped below the mountains.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: My first SasuNaru. Please review~ It made me unable to focus from all the fluff. I had to spend half the time vacuuming all the flowers that overflowed from my laptop. Thank you for reading ^^**


End file.
